shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoake Higure
Yoake Higure '(夜明け･日暮れ, ''Daybreak, Nightfall) is the younger brother of Geten Higure and currently travels the world on his own, thus earning the epithet '''Traveler (旅行, Ryokō). Because of his many travels, Yoake is currently traveling the Grand Line on his own. Aside from that, he is traveling to Marine HQ in search for his brother whom he desires to meet. Yet, even after the time skip, Yoake doesn't know that Geten has resigned from his position as Vice Admiral. Apearance Yoake, mostly refered to as Higure, is a slim and somewhat muscular man with red eyes and has two scars on his face. One on his right eye and the other on his left eyebrow. Like his brother Geten, Yoake ties his hair in a pony tail fashio, a visible hairstyle both brothers use. Yoake's attire consists of traditional Japanese clothing. A sleeveless white shitagi, with a black sleeveless kosode above it. A grayish-white obi is tied over the shitagi and kosode to hold them in place. Below this, he wears a black hakama which is cut so that it reaches just above his ankles. A pair of black tabi(traditional Japanese socks), are worn on his feet with a simple pair of waraji on his feet. He wears a beige colored vest over his shirt which has trimmed laces on both shoulders. He also wears black, cloth arm guards that end in fingerless gloves on both hands. He also wears a conical, stray hat on his head. His katana is kept tucked into the obi around his waist. Personality Yoake is mostly calm and patient when he is simply walking around and not fighting. He likes eating sea food since that's what he is seen eating most of the time. He also likes fishing for his food. Yoake is very quiet, at most times especially when his around people to which he pretends to be asleep while someone asks him a question, The only times where Yoake actually speaks or answers a person's question is if he is invited to eat food or is paid to answer the question of the person showing some greediness. Yet despite that Yoake is kind to other people even though it isnt really clear to others because of his bored expression, It is also quite rare to see Yoake smile in a similar matter to his brother who also rarely smiles, Yet Unlike his brother Geten, Yoake doesnt enjoy fights nor does he show any love for a good fight and prefers to simply walk instead of fight, Though the two brothers to have a similarity in one thing which is that they both love animals yet Yoake doesnt count Fishmen as animals like his brothers. Equipment 'Fishing Rod: '''A fishing rod that Yoake always carries with him that he uses for fishing whenever his hungry or doenst have any money to buy food for himself, His fishing rod is just like any other normal fishing rod only Yoake made it himself and made it especially that he can seperate its pieces and rebuild it together whenever he wants to making it easier for travel. '''Katana: '''Yoake's weapon is an unamed katana that has a red hilt and a black round hand guard, It has a black scabbard and it is usually tied to it with ropes so that it wouldnt fall off seeing as the scabbard is a little loose and cant hold Yoake's sword without falling. Abilities And Powers Swordsmanship Much like his brother, Yoake is an accomplished swordsman yet unlike his brother who has his strange habit of putting his sword in his mouth then fight, Yoake fights like any normal swordsman by using his arms, Yoake is extremely skilled as he can counter a high ranking Marine such as a Vice Admiral, Yoake can even cut through steel with ease as well as counter many enemies at once with using only one hand, Yoake also uses his swords scabbard along with his sword, Along with his speed Yoake can perform fast swings like in Laido he can to a quick enough swing that can cut an enemy in half, He can also perform ''iai (instant sword-draw-and-resheath) with great speed that it can hardly be followed by the naked eye, The cut can sometimes be so fast that it would apear as if Yoake didnt move not even a single muscle, That was once seen when he simply past by an enemy and suddenly having his enemy get a large slash on his chest, That shows great performance in his skills. Hand to Hand Combat Trivia *Yoake's apearance is based on Nanashi from the movie Sword of The Stranger (suggest you watch it) *The apearance description was written by Jet in the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki for his character Edward Elric thus credit goes to him for describing the apearance. (Suggests to check him out) Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User